dont tell me you love me if you dont
by Rockin Ambee
Summary: a girl,april, falls in love with her best friend,syn,. but theres also another girl at school who wants him too. and it seems as though she will stop at nothing to get him. what will happen to april? will syn fall in love with her?


i woke up to my annyoing alarm clock going off.

and i realized what day it was.

the first day of school.

the day that i hated the most.

the day that says, summers over now get your ass out of bed.

i sighed and got up grabbing my school outfit and heading for the bathroom.

i turned on the shower to super hot, grabbed my tooth brush and vrushed my teeth

as i waited for the water to warm up.

i got in the shower and washed slowly.

this year would be the same as last year.

boring.

i got out and put on my black skini jeans and my black shirt with a skull on it.

i heard a knock on the door.

"you coming sis?"

it was my brother mike.

"yeah, im coming." i replied.

i ran to my room and grabbed my bag and then met mike in the kitchen.

"hey there april." my dad called from behind the newspaper.

"morning dad." i yawned and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"you ready april?" mike asked giving me an apple.

i nodded and took a bit of the apple.

we walked out to the side walk and waited for matty's van to pull up.

"so when are you going to tell syn?" mike asked.

"i dont know. you ask me that everyday and the answer still hasnt changed."

"you should tell him soon. before someone else tells him." mike explained.

man. whay does he have to start this early in the morning?

i sighed and then mattys van pulled up.

i climed in and took my seat by the window.

"hey april!" everyone yelled cheerfully.

"ugh. morning people." i groaned.

they all laughed and we were heading to get syn and his sister.

who by the way, zacky was in love with.

we pulled up and i was pretty much asleep.

"april!" i heard syns best friend jack yell.

god not him!

i looked up to see jack grab my hand and intwine our fingers and to see syn glare at

him.

whoa. thats a really dark look.

"hey jack." i yawned and then took my hand back.

which made him pout.

hes like me since the ninth grade.

when syn begged me to meet him.

and now i regreted the desicion to.

"hey syn!" everyone yelled.

"yo guys. hey april. mind if i sit here?" he asked pointing to the spot next to the

window.

i nodded and scooted over, which made jack move over which made ariel move over,

which made zacky fall off.

"hey!" he yelled rubbing his back.

"sorry!" i yelled.

i put my head on syn shoulder only to have it removed to be put on jacks by jack.

and then syn pulled it back, and so did jack.

"okay! i'll sit up straight!" i yelled and sat up.

"awww." jack wined.

"you started it jackass." syn whispered to low for anyone to hear.

except i did.

i laughed and everyone looked at me.

"what ever you have, i want some!" zacky yelled and jumped on my lap.

"zacky! your not as small as a cat! get off!" i yelled and pushed him.

but my efforts were in vain.

he held his place and laughed.

"thats it zacky!" i yelled.

i grabbed his arm and tickled him.

"april! q-quit i-it!!" he yelled laughing.

"shes not gonna stop until you get off her." syn yelled for me.

everyone was laughing at zackys girly sqeauls.

"okay! you win!" he yelled and then sat on syn.

syn made a small "Oof" and then whined.

"oh shut up! we're here!" mike yelled from the front seat.

matty parked the van and we all stepped out.

"this should be a great year!" ariel yelled.

i shook my head.

how could she love a school year that hasnt even started yet.

my phone buzzed just then and i looked at the number.

4077899345:

hey. i see you! you look so damn hot!

i didnt know who the number was so i shut my phone.

it buzzed again.

4077899345:

dont just shut your phone on me! do you know who i am?

and then i decided to respond.

me:

no i dont. now leave me alone.

and then i shut off my phone so that whoever this was would leave me alone.

i took a step closer to syn and then grabbed his arm.

he was my protection for whoever knew me and was watching me.

he looked at me and then grew worried.

he was about to ask what was wrong but the bell rang, giving my chance to sprint off

to my new first class.

i wouldnt tell my friends about this.

not now anyway.

me- i hope you like it...i think its onna be a really good one. read my memo below the title. message/rate and message me to be in the story!


End file.
